Band Heroes
by Everything Entertainment
Summary: In this BNHA parody of the famous Spongebob episode, 'Band Geeks', Aizawa has to form a marching band for U.A.'s first ever band competition. Will he be able to pull everyone's act together within a few short days, or will someone have to bring lots of ibuprofen?


**A/N: I got tired of not being active on my profile so I decided to start writing one-shots again. I chose to do this one because I'm really getting into Boku no Hero Academia and Band Geeks is my favorite episode of Spongebob. This story is rated K but there may be some mild language sprinkled here and there. I do not own BNHA or Spongebob Squarepants, they belong to their respective owners. Read and review!**

Early one morning in the quiet and lonely apartment of U.A teacher, Shota Aizawa, also known by his Pro Hero moniker, Eraser Head, was snoozing loudly in his yellow sleeping bag on the living room couch when he heard loud knocking at his front door. His eyelids slowly opened, barely exposing his bloodshot eyes. He unzipped his sleeping bag, rolled it back up, and groggily arose from his slumber. The teacher got up out of his couch and walked up to the door to respond to the constant rapping.

He answers the door and to his surprise, it was the local veterinarian who had his medical kit in hand and a few nurses beside him. "Hello, we're from the animal hospital. We heard you had a dying animal on the premises."

Aizawa rudely slammed the door on the veterinarian's face. Just when he was about to head back to sleep, his cell phone began to ring. He recognised the caller ID belonging to Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic.

The Erasure hero decided to answer Mic's call. "You've reached the house of a tired pro-hero, please start after the..." Aizawa let out a loud yawn to imitate a voice message.

 _"Hi-ya, Aizawa! Sounds like you've gotta dying animal to attend to!"_ greeted Mic over the phone in a teasing manner.

"Hizashi," muttered the tired teacher, who was annoyed but also lethargic. "Why are you calling me this early? You know better than to wake me at this hour."

 _"I thought of that, but then I thought of how excited you'll be when I tell you the news!"_ beamed Present Mic.

Aizawa sighed, "All right, lemme hear it."

 _"The U.A. student council petitioned to the principal to start a marching band and he already went ahead and approved of it!"_

"Why the hell would he already approve it without having a staff meeting?" Aizawa asked.

 _"Well, I guess he just enjoys marching bands,"_ surmised Mic. _"Aanndd~ guess which one of the lucky classes he chose to be in the competition; Class 1-A!"_

Eraser Head groaned and facepalmed himself as he lowered the phone away from his mouth. "God, why me... Why is it always me and my classroom full of brats?" He whispered, bringing the phone back up to his ear. "So... when's the first competition?"

Present Mic was silent on the other end for a few moments before replying. _"In four days."_

A migraine suddenly inflicted Aizawa's cranium as stress became the first thing that popped into his head. The teacher began to stammer, "Fo-fo-fo... fo-fo-fo... fo-fo-fo?!?!"

 _"THAT'S RIGHT! Unfortunately, the classes aren't gonna be able to compete. So we were hoping you could cover for them."_

"Uhh... well, I uh..." Aizawa tried to find the right excuse to tell Mic, but couldn't think of anything.

 _"What's wrong? Did something_ _come up?"_ Hizashi inquired. _"If so, then I may have to report to Nezu. Once you back out, then all of the funds put into the program would be wasted, and we would be forced to make budget cuts. Heck, us teachers may even lose our jobs if that happened." Aizawa was completely silent on the other end of the line. "Aizawa? Hello? Well, I guess I'll just take the dead silence as an answer then--"_

As Present Mic was about to hang up, Aizawa suddenly slammed on the coffee table. "HOLD IT!" He shouted. "It just so happens that my band has rehearsed DOZENS of times, they WILL be at that competition within four days, and they are going to PLAY their asses off whether they LIKE IT OR NOT!!! How is THAT for an answer, Mic?!"

Present Mic was astonished by the amount of earth-shattering 'enthusiasm from Eraser Head's tone of voice. _"ALL RIGHT THEN!!! We'll see you and your students at the competition! Get ready, though, because the other competing schools are gonna rock you SOOO hard, the audience may have to bring lots of ibuprofen!"_

With that said, both pro-heroes hung up, ending their conversation. "If those jackasses at the school board wanna a marching band so badly, they're gonna get one. But first I gotta drum up a band," Aizawa then started to chuckle. "Drum... heh-heh, band humor."

 **Next Morning; U.A. Classroom 1-A**

The students of Class 1-A were situated in their homeroom as most of them shared conversations with one another while others just silently played on their phones to pass the time. A green-haired kid named Izuku Midoriya, known by his trainee hero name as Deku, noticed that it was half-past 8:00 AM and classes have already started at this point.

"Huh, I wonder where Aizawa-sensei is," Deku muttered to himself. "Usually he would already be here before us. He must be running late--"

"HEY, SHUT UP, DEKU!!! I CAN HEAR YOUR MUTTERING FROM OVER HERE!" shouted Katsuki Bakugo, glaring at his rival/classmate.

"Eh, sorry, Kacchan..." gulped Deku.

Just then, Aizawa wearily came in through the classroom door with flyers in hand. "Sorry, I'm late, class. I had to run down to the library to print some things off. But the librarian took forever to refill ink cartridge on the machine." The teacher mumbled, setting the messy stack of flyers down on his desk.

"Aizawa-sensei? Why do you have so many flyers?" asked Tenya Iida, the Engine quirk trainee hero. "Is it because you are willing to promote the pride and spirit that is U.A.? If that is the case, then I am willing to spread the message! For our fellow teachers and classmates!" He said loud and proudly.

"Well, then, you can start by handing out the flyers," ordered Aizawa, handing the stack to Tenya. The student dutifully passes out the flyers around from desk-to-desk as each student read the front of the flyer.

"'Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life...?'" read Ochako Uraraka, the Gravity quirk trainee.

"'Then become a part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Tokyo...'" read Fumikage Tokoyami, the Shadow quirk trainee.

"'And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know'...kero." read Tsuyu Asui, the Frog quirk trainee.

"'Not to mention... free refreshments.'" grinned Denki Kaminari, the Electricity quirk trainee.

"'Practice begins tonight, 8:30 sharp.'" read Mezo Shoji, the Dupli-Arm quirk trainee.

Shoto Todoroki raised his hand. "Aizawa-sensei, is this about the upcoming marching band competition?"

"Yes, Shoto," replied the Erasure hero. "In fact, we have all been nominated to participate in this contest. I made those flyers to bring some motivation. But since some of you are still thinking it over, I am going to come out and say this: I expect ALL of you to participate."

The class went silent as they realized their teacher was serious and that this competition was mandatory. Izuku raised his hand, "But... how are we supposed to form a marching band if we can't play instruments?"

"Just come back to the classroom tonight at 8:30. We'll work our way up if we have to," informed Aizawa.

Bakugo slammed his palms against his desk in anger. "THIS IS BULLCRAP! You can't expect us to be in a marching band if we can't play instruments!"

"If you don't join your class in on this assignment, I'll just have to expel you, Bakugo." warned Aizawa.

"WHAT?!" The Explosion quirk trainee shouted.

"Come on, Bakugo, we have to do this or you won't be able to become a hero!" Eijiro Kirishima, the Hardening quirk trainee, pleaded with his friend.

"Yeah, do it for the free food!" Denki said.

Bakugo scoffed as he slumped down in his desk. "Tch, whatever."

"Anyone else want to back out?" Aizawa asked condescendingly to which everyone stayed quiet. "Didn't think so."

 **Later that night...**

Aizawa was on his way to the school, driving a rental truck carrying extra musical instruments and equipment. He glanced down at his watch, which read 8:35, making it the second time that he ran late in one day.

"Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That moron didn't know from an oboe to an elbow," Aizawa said irritably, but then started to laugh at his own wordplay. "Elbow... heh, more band humor."

Once he got to the school, he went into the building and went up to the classroom where all of the students were making the same ad-lib rather than having regular conversations. "Blah, blah... blah, blah, blah, blah... blah, blah, blah..."

"All right, class, settle down." The ad-lib soon stopped once Aizawa got up in front of the room, standing behind a podium with a baton in one hand. "Okay, now, who here knows how to play an instrument?"

"Do instruments of darkness count?" Tokoyami asked while raising his hand.

"No..." deadpanned Aizawa.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" asked Kirishima, raising his hand.

"No, Eijiro, mayonnaise is not an instrument." Aizawa replied. Kirishima lowers his hand, but then raises it again. "Horseradish is not an instrument, either."

Kirishima lowers hand before the teacher continued. "That's fine. No one has played an instrument. We'll just start from scratch."

"When do we get the free food?" Denki asked, but Aizawa ignored his question as he pulled out a flute.

"All right, try to repeat after me," The teacher instructed, playing six notes on the flute. "Brass section, go."

The students with brass instruments, which consisted of Iida, Bakugo, Denki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Kyoka Jiro, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Minoru Mineta repeated the notes but only produced flat sounds.

"Good, now the Wind." directed Aizawa.

The students who played the wind instruments, including Todoroki, Ochako, Tsuyu, Shoji, Toru Hagakure and Yuga Aoyama, delivered the same sour notes.

"And the Drums!"

The Drum section, with Izuku, Hanta Sero, Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro, Koji Kada, and Rikido Sato, misunderstood what their teacher meant and instead started blowing on their drum sticks. The sticks then blew out of their mouths and stuck Aizawa against the wall.

The Pro Hero's expression, however, was still glued to his neutral deadpan. "Too bad that didn't kill me."

 **Later...**

"Now, let's all try stepping in rhythm," instructed Aizawa.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Bakugo asked.

"No, Bakugo, that's a chorus line." corrected Aizawa.

"Kicking?! Oh, I wanna do some kicking!" exclaimed Mineta, who kicked Momo in the shin.

"OW! Why you--" The Creation quirk trainee pounces on Mineta, pulverizing him as they fought and rolled towards the open classroom door.

As the door closed, the sound of Mineta's screaming was heard from the other side of the door. Everyone was dead silent, awkwardly staring at the closed door until Mineta, who seemed unscathed, sticks his head in. "Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on."

When he enters the room, his whole body was shown to have been stuffed into a trombone by Momo. Trombone noises were heard with every step he took. As he sat down, a trombone noise was made when Mineta opened his mouth.

 **Day 2**

The class were practicing their marching on an open street as they played a poor rendition of Semper Fidelis. Hanta and Rikido were in front of the marching formation practicing their flag twirling at a modest pace.

"That's perfect, everyone! Competition here we come!" Aizawa yelled to his students encouragingly. "Flag twirlers, really turn those things!"

Hanta and Rikido then twirled their flags at a faster pace, but it wasn't enough for their teacher. "Come on, twirlers, really spin those things! Let's go!"

The two twirlers spun the flags even more swiftly, but it didn't satisfy Aizawa. "I wanna see more spinning! Let's move! Let's move!"

Finally, Hanta and Rikido started spinning their flags so hard, that they began to take off into the sky where the two crashed into a blimp, causing it to explode. Everyone mourned for their fallen friends while Todoroki played taps on the trumpet, except for Aizawa, who just curls up into a fetal position.

 **Day 3**

"How's the harmonica solo coming Koji?" Aizawa asked the teen with the Anivoice quirk.

Koji nodded silently as he took in a deep breath and gave a hard, prolonged blow on the harmonica. He gave a momentary pant as he made another long blow on it. He continues playing it harshly until he nearly runs out of breath. On the last high note, he gathers enough air to blow into the harmonica but could barely make a strong note and faints.

 **Day 4**

"Well, this is our last night together before the show," Aizawa announced drearily to his class. "And I know that none of you have improved since we began."

The Pro Hero glances at Kirishima, who was gnawing on his trumpet. "But I have a theory: People talk loud when they wanna sound smart, right?"

"YES!!!" shouted Mineta.

"So if we play loud, people might think we're good," surmised Aizawa. "Everybody ready?"

The entire class prepared to play on their instruments as their teacher waved his baton. "And a 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

An entire chorus of musical instruments blared throughout the entire school, breaking every glass window in the building. Aizawa's ears rang from having to bear witness to the awfully loud noise, increasing the severity of his painful migraine. His baton split in half from the force of the head-splitting sound.

"Okay... new theory," Aizawa moaned strenuously. "Maybe if we played so... so... _quietly..._ no one can hear us."

"Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if Iida didn't play with big, meaty hands!" affronted Bakugo.

"What did you say, Bakugo-san?" Iida glared at his spiky-haired classmate.

"Big... meaty... HANDS!!" Bakugo repeated loudly.

"Well, these hands aren't just for making exaggerated hand gestures!" retorted Iida.

"Bring it on, nerd! BRING IT ON!!!" Bakugo challenged the Engine quirk trainee.

"No, guys, don't!" Izuku pleaded as he got between the two fighting boys. "Let's be smart by bringing off."

"Oh, so the talking broccoli is gonna preach to us!" snarked Kyoka.

Things got heated as everyone began to bicker with one another. "All right, knock it off, you brats!" scolded Aizawa. "Look, I know tensions are high, but--"

The confrontation suddenly escalates as everybody started to fight each other aggressively. Ojiro and Rikido were yelling at each other when Toru slammed a drum on top of Rikido.

"Hey! There is a deposit on that equipment!" Aizawa's chastising sadly fell on deaf ears as the fighting continued.

Kirishima and Kaminari charged at each with woodwinds, but then scooted to a halt as Mina slams the duo with a pair of cymbals. "Settle down, you brats!" The Pro Hero shouted, but was once again ignored.

Momo and Shoto fought each other as the Fire and Ice hero trainee's xylophone keys were overpowered by Momo's hammers. Mineta then kicks her in the shin again. The girl glared at the short boy as she chased after him. The clock on the wall suddenly turns to 10 o'clock as everyone stopped fighting.

"Hey, class is over!" said Hanta as all the students casually said goodbye to their friends.

Before they could all leave, however, Aizawa stepped in front of the leaving students. He stared at the teens with a dejected and disappointed look. "Well, you've done it. You've taken my one chance of keeping my job here... and crushed it. Crushed it into tiny, bite-sized pieces. I expected so much of you twerps. But I guess that blew up in my face. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just them you all... died in a marching accident, since I'm going to lose my teaching job, anyway. So thanks... thanks for nothing."

The now depressed Aizawa exits the classroom, closing the door behind him. The room fell silent and the feeling of disappointment filled the air. A lot of the students felt bad that they drove their teacher away because of their unruly behavior. Had they have known that Aizawa was going to be fired, they would've tried to cooperate more.

Izuku frowned, "What kind of monsters are we? That poor man came to us in his hour of need... and we failed him."

"Technically, he forced us to be in this stupid band--OW!" muttered Bakugo, as Shoto elbowed him in the gut.

"Aizawa-sensei was always there for us, even when he was really fed up with our antics," Izuku continued as he turned to Tsuyu. "Tsuyu, when you were attacked by Tomura Shigaraki, who rescued you?"

"Aizawa-sensei, kero." Tsuyu replied.

"And Aoyama, when your eyes went temporarily blind from your constant sparkles, who gave you eye drops?" Izuku asked the fabulous boy.

"Why, Aizawa-sensei, of course," flaunted Aoyama.

"Right! So if Aizawa-sensei could be able to stop a villain or offer you eye drops, then I am confident that we can pull ourselves together and know what it truly means... to be in a marching band." proclaimed Izuku.

"Yeah! For Aizawa-sensei!" Ochako cheered as the entire congregation of teens joined in revelation.

"Now let's make our sensei proud!" Izuku picked up a baton as everyone gathered their instruments and prepared to practice their song. "A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

 **The Next Morning; Marching Band Competition**

Aizawa swaggered despondly when he approached the local stadium that hosted the competition, wondering how he was gonna face the rest of the school staff. "Great, now what am I gonna tell them? Toshi, Hizashi, Nezu... I've doomed the whole friggin' school at this point."

He enters the back entrance of the stadium where he came into the locker room. "I only hope that they don't find--"

"Eraser Head!" boomed an enthusiastic voice that belonged to the #1 Hero himself, All Might, in his muscular form. Beside him was Present Mic and U.A. principal, a ferret named Nezu, or rather, Mr. Principal.

"...out." Aizawa groaned.

"See, I told you he would be here, Toshi." said Present Mic.

"So, Aizawa, where's your band?" asked Nezu cheerfully.

"Oh, they couldn't come, they... died," Aizawa responded nervously.

All Might then cocked an eyebrow, "Ah, then who is that?" The Pro Hero pointed behind Aizawa's direction as the depressed teacher turned around and saw the entire class of 1-A, dressed in marching band uniforms.

"Eeh... that would... be my... band," said a wide-eyed Aizawa.

"We're ready to perform, Aizawa-sensei!" exclaimed Izuku optimistically.

"Wow, Aizawa!! This is exactly how I thought your band would look!" Mic said enthusiastically as he and the Erasure hero watched Izuku do a little happy dance.

"That's his... eager face." Aizawa explained.

"Ah," Mic said.

"Well, then, let us all proceed to the outfield and start the show!" exclaimed Nezu.

Aizawa sighed as he, the staff, and the band went out onto the field. "After this, I may as well pack up my desk."

"Don't worry, sensei!" assured Ochako.

"We've got this in the bag!" smiled Iida.

"Yeah, my breakfast," The teacher retorted as the band gathered on the field in time for Present Mic to announce them.

"ALL RIGHT, HEROIC FANS! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER! FOR U.A. HIGH SCHOOL'S SUPER BAAANNNDD~!!!!" announced the Pro Hero as an entire crowd of live-action people filled the entire stadium cheering for the band to play.

"These are some ugly looking people," Bakugo commented.

"Maybe we're near one of those toxic waste dumps," surmised Kirishima.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Denki.

"All right, everyone," Aizawa nervously glances back at the school staff, who were watching the show on the sidelines. All Might, Nezu, Mic and the other teachers and staff gave him a thumbs up. "Let's get this over with. 4, 3, 2, 1..."

The teacher flinches as he waited for the impending trainwreck that was the band's god-awful performance. However, the sound of beautiful, melodious horns surprised Aizawa. He opened his eyes as he saw the brass section, Mineta, Momo, Koji, Ojiro, Toru, Mina, Hanta, Shoji, Rikido, and Aoyama, play an orchestrated intro with their horns.

Then, Shoto Todoroki began to play on the electronic keyboard as the song began. A spotlight shined on Izuku, holding a microphone in his hand as he sang in the voice of David Glen Eisley.

 **Izuku:**

 _The winner takes all..._

 _It's the thrill of one more kill._

 _The next one to fall..._

Aizawa watched in awe as one of his students sang the awesome rock ballad.

 _Will never sacrifice their will!_

The beat begins to kick in with Bakugo on the drums, Tokoyami and Jiro on lead guitar, Kaminari on bass, Ochako on the keytar and Iida, Kirishima and Tsuyu twirling flags while a flashing concert stage appeared on the field, pyrotechnics, laser lights and all.

 _Don't ever look back..._

 _On the world closin' in!_

 _Be on the attack..._

 _With your wings on the wind!_

 _Oh, the games will begin!_

The teachers watched in astonishment as they were floored by the band's presentation and execution. Grinning with excitement, Aizawa tosses his baton aside and conducted the band with his arms. The audience in the stadium illuminated the seating areas with their lighters while they passionately listened to the song. Some of them even cried tears of joy.

 _And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory..._

 _YEAH!!_

 _And it's ours for the taking..._

 _It's ours for the fight!_

All Might, who was sitting with the teachers, cheered the band on when he suddenly started coughing up blood and reverted back to his weakened form. He discreetly steps out as he didn't want his true form to be seen. Aizawa runs towards the middle of the stage, posing as pyrotechnics shot up at the same time.

 _And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory..._

 _YEAH!!_

Tokoyami then delivers a sick guitar sting as he slided on the stage, shredding his electric guitar like a professional.

 _And the one who's last to fall!_

 _We will have sweet, sweet victory..._

Bakugo's fierce drum line soon followed while Aizawa danced to the beat and finally jumped in the air and the scene freezes and fades to black.


End file.
